


Hands All Over

by orphan_account



Series: Be My Little Freak [7]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Felching, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this why you wanted me to stop earlier?” James asks. “Couldn’t pay attention ‘cause you were too busy focusing on my hands?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands All Over

“Dude, stop.”

“I’m not even doing anything.”

“Yes, you are. Now knock it off.”

James huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes, trying to pay attention to whatever Gustavo’s going on about this time. It’s kind of hard to tell with all the yelling and shouting he’s doing, so James tunes him back out, going back to drawing invisible patterns on the tabletop with the tip of his finger.

A tug on his ear jerks him back to awareness and Logan’s looming over him, eyebrows raised as if to say, “Are you coming or not?”

“Time to go?” James asks, trying not to laugh at the look of exasperation that crosses Logan’s face.

“Yes, James, it is,” Logan says, rolling his eyes. “You’d know that if you were paying attention.”

James rises out of his chair, falling into step beside Logan. “It’s not my fault all Gustavo does is yell. Can’t even understand half of what he’s saying anyway, so why pay attention? You always fill me in later.”

“One of these days, James,” Logan says, shaking his head.

“What? You know I’d rather listen to you talk than Gustavo any day,” James retorts, knocking his shoulder against Logan’s.

Logan’s face flushes, a pretty pink color that spreads over his cheeks and down to his neck, visible even below his collarbone.

James loves when Logan’s flustered like this.

“Whatever,” Logan says after clearing his throat, unable to hide the pleased lilt to his voice. “C’mon, the guys are probably ready to jack the car and leave us here.”

Logan speeds up and James lengthens his strides, smirking at the flush of color present on the back of Logan’s neck.

*

After stopping at a burger place for an early dinner, they return back to the apartment, Kendall leaving only a few seconds after they arrive.

“Dude, where are you going?” James asks, lying back on the sofa.

“I uh—I have this thing,” Kendall replies vaguely, eyes darting towards the door.

“He has a not-date with Lucy tonight,” Carlos chimes in, pleased as can be at the way Kendall’s eyes narrow in his direction.

“Still calling them not-dates, huh?” Logan asks knowingly, lifting James’ legs so he can sit on the sofa with him. “It’s been how long now? You’d think you’d finally start calling them actual dates.”

“Shut it, Mitchell,” Kendall says hotly, pointing a finger at Logan.

“Watch yourself, Knight,” James fires back, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Man, you guys need to chill,” Carlos says, chuckling. “Kendall, get out of here and go on your not-date; James, Logan, you two do whatever it is you do. I am going to help the Jennifers rehearse for the audition they have coming up.”

James and Logan stare at the door as it opens and closes, Kendall and Carlos disappearing on the other side of it.

“Huh,” Logan says, eyebrow raised. “Still weirds me out when Carlos is the voice of reason.”

“He’s pretty much the only one that can keep Kendall’s temper in check, though,” James points out, lying back down, pulling Logan down with him.

“Yeah, I know,” Logan says, allowing himself to be manhandled into position.

“Hey, do you think—no, never mind.” James shakes his head, resting the palm of his hand on Logan’s back between his shoulder blades.

“Do I think what?” Logan asks, poking a finger into James’ side, just beneath his ribs.

“Isn’t it a little weird how whenever Kendall has one of his not-dates with Lucy, Carlos always ends up leaving at the same time or a few minutes after him?”

“I don’t—oh. Huh, I never really thought about it, honestly,” Logan replies. “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence or something.”

“Yeah,” James says, blowing out a heavy breath. He grabs the remote and turns it to the history channel, settling back to watch the History of the Universe, the tips of his fingers swirling in random patterns against Logan’s back.

“That’s really distracting,” Logan says softly after a few minutes, shifting as though he’s trying to get away from the touch.

“What? This?” James asks, and he trails the tips of his fingers from the top of Logan’s spine to the small of his back, slipping them just under the hem of Logan’s shirt.

“Yes,” Logan breathes out, fisting his hand in the material of James’ shirt, tugging when James follows the same path, fingers sliding against bare skin up to the middle of his back. An intense shiver runs through him and he bites off a gasp, unable to do anything under James’ feather-light touch.

“Is this why you wanted me to stop earlier?” James asks. “Couldn’t pay attention ‘cause you were too busy focusing on my hands?”

“N—ah—no,” Logan lies, breath hitching at the touch of James’ hand sliding down the curve of his ass.

“Up,” James says suddenly, pushing at Logan’s shoulder with his free hand.

“Huh?” Logan can barely muster up the brain power to form actual words, but he’s sure James understands what he’s saying nonetheless.

“Bedroom,” James says, sighing and rolling his eyes fondly.

“Oh,” Logan says dumbly, struggling to rise to his feet with the sharp bursts of lust tingling up and down his spine.

The tv flickers off and the room is silent, the sound of his blood rushing loud in Logan’s ears. James locks his index finger around Logan’s, using it to lead him to their bedroom, closing the door softly behind them.

“What if someone comes home?” Logan asks in a whisper.

“Guess you’ll just have to be quiet,” James replies, his grin downright dirty and flirty.

“Guess so,” Logan says, soft and breathy, the evil glint in James’ eye telling him that being quiet is definitely not in the cards tonight.

James pulls Logan in until Logan’s flush against his chest, his hands at Logan’s hips slowly creeping up under his shirt. He tilts his head down, touches the tip of his nose to Logan’s, breathing softly in the space between them before he fits their lips together, soft and sweet and dry.

Logan responds with a soft, pleased hum, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and James’ grip on his hips tightens, the tip of his tongue swiping over the swell of Logan’s bottom lip.

Logan’s head spins at the taste, the touch, the feel of James against him, the pleased little sounds James is letting out against his lips and into his mouth, the press of James hardening against him.

James pulls back, the warmth of his breath ghosting over Logan’s lips, their foreheads pressed together for a moment before James steps back, slipping Logan’s shirt over his head and tossing it to the side.

The fingertips of James’ left hand skate along the column of his throat, down to the hollow between his collarbone, tracing the length of the bone to his shoulder, back to the hollow then down his chest, circling the spot below a nipple before he brushes over it, back and forth until it stiffens under his touch.

“Bed,” James says softly, voice deep and rough with lust.

Logan nods jerkily, pulls in a deep breath as he walks backwards to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and tugging off his shoes and socks, standing to pop open the button on his jeans.

James watches with hooded eyes, hands itching to touch at every inch of skin revealed, breathing gone rough and ragged at the sight of Logan heavy and hard between his legs. He licks his lips, waits for Logan to turn on the lamp beside the bed before turning off the overhead light, inching closer to the bed as he removes his shirt, smoothing his hair down even though he knows it’ll be a mess shortly.

He places a knee on the bed and Logan scoots back, legs falling open automatically. Logan lets out a breathy moan at the touch of James’ hands sliding up the insides of his legs, up to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs then over his hips, up his sides until James is hovering over him, hazel eyes blown wide.

Logan wraps a hand around the back of James’ neck, bringing him in closer, closer, until their lips touch, slotting together easily. It goes from soft and sweet to deep and hungry, lips sliding together wetly until they’re bruised and swollen.

James kisses down Logan’s chin, soft touches of his lips to the flushed skin of his neck and chest, down the soft flesh of his stomach to his hips, tracing the curve of bone with his tongue. Logan’s breathing hard below him, hips jerking with every swipe of James’ tongue, the sticky wet head of his cock bumping against James’ jaw and it’s all James can do not to take it into his mouth and swallow Logan down.

Instead, he licks down the crease of Logan’s thigh, pushing Logan’s legs a little wider, breathing hotly against his balls.

Logan shivers and groans, James’ name falling from his lips, entire body spasming at the first touch of James’ tongue to his hole. He never—god—he never thought this would be something he liked, found it dirty and disgusting until James held him in place and licked him open, his hands fisting and pulling the sheets beneath him at the heavy shocks of pleasure that raced through him.

James licks and tongues at the tiny pink hole until it’s slick with spit, rubbing the tip of his index finger over and around it to spread the slick. He slides the tip of his finger in up to the first knuckle, works it in and out slowly while he licks around it, Logan rocking back against him to try and get it deeper.

“Bet this is what you were thinking about all day,” James husks out, lips brushing the flesh of Logan’s ass as he talks. “Staring at my fingers, thinking about how they’d feel inside you,” he continues, Logan’s quiet moans of agreement hitting him low in his stomach.

He slips in another finger, going slow, so slow, not enough slick to thrust his fingers in the way he wants, and he goes back to licking around his fingers until Logan’s wet enough that they sink in to the second knuckle, groaning at how hot and tight Logan is around him.

Logan pushes back against his fingers, sinking them in deeper, begging, pleading for more. He lets out a whine of disappointment when James pulls his fingers free and James shushes him with a soft kiss to the spur of his hip.

“Grab the lube,” James says, using the few moments it takes Logan to grab the tube to stand and strip out of the rest of his clothes, lying flat on his belly between Logan’s legs when Logan twists back with the tube in his hand.

James takes the tube from Logan’s hands, pops open the lid and spreads the slick over his fingers, the snick of it closing loud in the quiet of the room. He slides two fingers right back in, Logan opening easily around them. He wastes no time in adding a third, twisting them as he pushes them in, moaning at the sight of Logan stretched open on his fingers.

They’re barely at the second knuckle when Logan starts thrusting back, fucking himself on James’ fingers, tiny little ah-ah’s falling from his lips with every move of his hips. He nearly swallows his tongue when James crooks his fingers just so, the tips of them bumping over and against his prostate, jolt after jolt of pleasure zipping up and down his spine.

“Jesus, look at you,” James says, voice honey sweet and full of awe. He goes up on his knees, settling back on his haunches as he continues to work his fingers in and out of Logan, eyes raking over Logan’s body, taking in the way he’s biting his bottom lip, the way his eyes are half-lidded in pleasure, the pink flush of his heaving chest and—fuck, Logan’s cock, blood red and dripping wet against his stomach.

James wraps his hand around Logan, grip loose and easy as he strokes from base to tip, his palm sticky wet on the stroke back down.

“James, please,” Logan begs, nearly sobbing when James presses hard against his prostate, back bowing from intense pleasure that rips through him. Then James’ touch is gone completely and he wants to sob for an entirely different reason, until he sees the way James’ eyes flutter shut as he licks across his hand, humming in contentment at the taste of Logan’s precome on his skin.

The lube clicks open again as James slicks himself up, the tube tossed to the side once James is done with it. Logan locks his legs around James’ waist, hauling him in as James guides the head of his dick to Logan’s hole, a fluid roll of his hips sinking the tip inside.

They moan in unison, a deep guttural sound that fills the air around them.

“God, c’mon,” Logan groans, urging James on, and James is all too happy to comply, pulling back then thrusting forward, sliding in inch by inch until he’s balls deep, Logan so fucking tight around him.

James stretches out above Logan, one hand planted firmly on the bed, the other wrapped around Logan’s back, moving his hips back and forth in tiny thrusts. Logan blinks up at him, eyes so dark they’re almost black, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and James leans in, tugging Logan’s bottom lip between his own teeth, soothing it with the tip of his tongue as he starts to move his hips in earnest, pulling back until only the tip’s nestled inside before slamming forward, a punched out moan leaving Logan’s lips, twining with the sound of his balls slapping Logan’s ass, and James can’t stop, lips pressed to Logan’s as he fucks in and out, Logan clutching at his back hard enough that his nails bite in.

Logan barely registers the tingling at the base of his spine that quickly spreads through him, his orgasm taking him by surprise as he spills over his stomach, entire body trembling as James keeps fucking in against his prostate, James’ name leaving his lips over and over in a breathy whisper.

“Fuck, fuck,” James gasps out, forehead pressed against Logan’s as his thrusts become erratic, entire body stiffening when he comes wet and deep inside Logan, Logan gasping and groaning at the feel of it.

James captures Logan’s lips, kisses him spit-slick and messy before pulling away, brushing his thumb against Logan’s full bottom lip. He raises an eyebrow as he pulls out, a look Logan’s not quite sure how to interpret, then suddenly James is kissing and licking down his chest and stomach, tongue flat and thick as he cleans Logan’s come from his stomach.

Logan expects him to stop there, tries pulling James up so he can lay beside him, but James has something else in mind, situating himself back on his stomach between Logan’s legs, tracing the puffy rim of Logan’s asshole with the tip of his finger, his own come slicking the way.

“James, wh—ah.” Logan breaks off on a moan, hands fisting the sheets as he arches up off the bed, James sliding two fingers back into him, his tongue right there as he licks away the come that’s leaked out. God, it’s so—it’s, fuck, so fucking dirty, so dirty and wrong, but, fuck, Logan’s about to hyperventilate at how fucking hot he finds it.

James slides in a third finger, crooking them right up against Logan’s prostate, brushing back and forth over it relentlessly, his other hand gripping Logan’s hips tight to keep him in place.

“S’too much,” Logan cries, trying to inch away, chest heaving as James continues fingering him. “J-James, can’t, can’t, please, can’t,” he babbles, the shock of too much making his eyes prickle with tears.

“Shh,” James soothes, brushing his lips across the sensitive skin of Logan’s inner thigh. “You can,” he says, voice firm and believing.

Logan shakes his head back and forth, says, “Can’t, James, can’t,” until James eases up.

“God,” James breathes out, tone pleased and amazed. “Knew you could,” he says, tongue flickering out against Logan’s balls.

Logan doesn’t ask, already knows, can feel himself getting harder and harder with every brush of James’ fingers inside him, the sensation of too much slowly giving way to, “God, James, please.”

“So fucking hot, Logan, you don’t even know,” James whispers against his skin, moving his hand from Logan’s hip to Logan’s cock, gripping the base loosely as he wraps his lips around the head, tonguing at the slit that tastes heavily of Logan’s come.

Logan’s on sensory overload, rocking up into James’ mouth then back on his fingers, breathing short and hard at the feel of James’ tongue flirting back and forth against the nerves on the underside of his cock and his fingers pressing incessantly at his sweet spot, and between the intensity of the two, it doesn’t take long for him to shoot into James’ mouth, tiny drops of come landing on James’ tongue, his entire body rolling with the force of his second orgasm.

James lets Logan slip free from his lips with one last flick of his tongue against the tip, the muscles of Logan’s asshole fluttering around James’ fingers as he slides them out. He wipes his hand off on the sheet before crawling up the bed and flopping down next to Logan.

Logan’s face and chest are flushed red, chest rising and falling rapidly as he catches his breath, his eyes closed in complete bliss and exhaustion.

“Too much?” James asks sheepishly, biting the corner of his lip.

Logan cracks open an eye, shakes his head no, then closes it again, says, “Little warning next time, though,” his voice completely wrecked.

“Sure thing,” James says with a laugh, inching over so he can pull Logan against him, ignoring the way he’s hard as nails. It’ll go away soon enough, and Logan’s entirely too spent to do much other than go to sleep, so.

This wasn’t about him anyway, not really, not beyond the pleasure and contentment he feels at being able to please Logan like this. It was unexpected, for Logan at least, but James knows that Logan’s still too shy to mention the things he wants in the bedroom, and he knows if Logan doesn’t like or feel comfortable with something James is trying, Logan will tell him to stop, that he doesn’t like it or doesn’t want it.

Yeah, he knows he probably pushed a little too much with that second orgasm, giving Logan no notice of what he was going to do, but once Logan worked through the feeling of too much, it was easy to see how much he was enjoying it. If that shock of too much hadn’t faded, James would’ve backed off immediately.

James blows out a pleased, relaxed breath, places a kiss to the top of Logan’s head and tries to maneuver the blanket out from beneath them, giving up when it appears that the blanket just isn’t going to budge. He untangles himself from Logan and goes to their closet, grabbing a sheet from the spare set and returning to the bed, draping it over them as he curls up behind Logan, their legs tangled together, his arm around Logan’s waist.

Logan’s out like a light, and after pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck, James closes his eyes and joins him, the bone-deep contentment following him to sleep.


End file.
